I'm Feeling you
by ThePinkPanther
Summary: A story of how Darien and Serena get together through Serena's POV connecting with the lyrics of the song I'm feeling you by santana and Michelle Branch. Perfectly describing their relationship. Please R&R.


_(**READ ME:**This is the song "I'm feeling you" done by Santana and Michelle Branch which I do not own or Sailor Moon. I used the song to reflect on moments in the story. They are in chronological order except for the flashback. It is a whole story and not just tiny stories put together. The words in Italics will be the song. I hope you enjoy my first story. )_

**I'm Feeling you**

_Sometimes I imagine the world without you  
But most time I'm just so happy that I ever found you_

"Geez Meatball head you are an accident waiting to happen. Do everyone a favor and keep a 10 foot walking distance away." Darien mocked me as I crashed into him once again.

"Why don't you just disappear of the face of the earth? Don't worry no one would miss you!" I screamed at him before stalking off. Why on earth did I fall in love with someone who will never ever love me, or even want to be friends with me? But still I rather fight with him everyday then never see him again. If that's the only happiness I'll ever get with him, I better use it to it's fullest. Please Darien, don't listen to me, never disappear from the world…my world.

_It's a complicated web  
That you weave inside my head_

" You want me to pound him for you?" Lita asked with an evil look in her eye.

" Maybe then that will teach him a lesson."

"Nah, I'll just make sure to get him good at the arcade." Lita raised an eyebrow of suspicion at my vengeance-lacked statement. "Well, do you need some help?"

"No, I'm good." I reassured her. "If you say so…" she replied back.

I didn't want revenge on him. All our fights could never erase his small acts of kindness burned in my heart. They out weigh all the negativities in our odd relationship.

**Flashback**

" You okay Meatball head? You don't look so well?" Darien asked with some concern in his voice.

"Just peachy!" I spat back.

"Look I wouldn't be asking if you kept holding your side every few minutes. Are you in pain?" He asked even more concerned.

He just wouldn't leave me alone. Why does he even care? Were enemies after all? Maybe he actually wants to help? Or maybe it's a ploy? Ahhh too many questions.

"I'm fine, now will you quit bugging me?"

"If you say so." Darien gave up. I won. Another victory for Sailor Moon. Suddenly sharp pains rushed into my right side. Damn fighting.

I looked to my right side to see two fingers jabbing it. " I knew you were lying." Said Darien smugly. Damn him.

**End Flashback**

He tended my wounds in Andrew's back room. That was the first time I witnessed his kindness. He didn't even ask how I got them. But yet after that we still went on to bickering everyday. This wasn't the only time too; there were more incidents like that…

_So much pleasure with such pain  
We always always stay the same_

"You're just a waste of customer space in this arcade, you know. With your combinations of klutziness, stupidity, lack of manners, bratness, and being all together annoying. How did you even get any friends?"

I started to cry, being reminded once again I was unworthy of his love.

……………………..

"Your beautiful you know. Any guy who's stupid enough not to see that is blind. That jerk wasn't even worth your time. That girl he went off with isn't even half as beautiful as you." He didn't know what false hope he was giving me.

"Nuh-uh. She's the prettiest girl in the school." It was true.

"Well you're the most beautiful girl, inside and out. I bet she can't top that." All I could do was blush. I basked in the moment, knowing tomorrow it would be buried in the past. And we would continue our lives as enemies.

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time_

I wonder what Darien will be wearing today? Who cares, he always looks so handome in whatever he wears. With his ebony hair, dreamy ocean blue eyes, kissable lips…"Ouch!"

I whacked into something, and felt my body hurling backward. But as I embraced for the painful fall, I felt warm strong arms surround my body. I opened my eyes to see Darien, with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Geez, Meatball head. What's after hitting this lamppost, a brick wall? Well, whatever it is, I'm not always going to be able to catch you while you fall. Maybe I should just let you hit the ground next time so you'll learn your lesson, and maybe you'll stop being so klutzy." I gawked at his back as his image kept getting smaller and smaller until it was out of sight. I guess love does make you blind. Or is it, love is blind?

_I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive_

"Serena are you feeling okay? You've seem very…bipolar lately. Most days your sad and mope, and then every once in a while your happy."

"Okay?" Where is my mom going with this?

"Is there a boy in your life your not telling me about?" She said in that don't lie to me because I know there is tone.

"Yes..." I admitted in defeat. It was time to come out with the truth.

" Dear, it's not healthy to be sad most of the time, and happy every once in a while in a relationship. Actually, it's supposed to be there other way around."

"I know mom, I know." I sighed. I'm not that stupid.

"Then why are you still hung up over him?" She asked confused.

"Because he makes me feel alive. And that beats being happy or sad at all"

_I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you_

**Dear Diary,**

**I just told my mom about Darien, well not exactly. All she really knows is I like a boy. Well, it's even further then that, you and I both know. I love him. And he's all I talk about in you. Whether I'm happy or sad. Hahaha. He's the reason I write in you, to let out all my feelings. Because ever since I met him, he's made me so emotional. From feeling towards him the utmost hate, to now with passionate desire. He sends me on a roller coaster of emotions and he doesn't even know it.**

**Love,**

**Serena**

_You go and then I can finally breath in  
Cuz baby I know in the end you're never leaving  
_

"Are you going Darien?" Andrew asked Darien. I know it's not nice to eavesdrop, but I was really curious to know what he meant. Hopefully it's just a vacation. Okay, this is the time to but in.

"So jerk, are you leaving us finally?" There, a subtle hint.

" I don't know." He replied dazed. My heart stopped, I was just kidding. Was he really going to leave me? Why? Why is he leaving?

"Oh,umm. Where are you going?" I asked masking all the emotions overwhelming my body to I don't really care mode.

"He's been offered a internship, at one of the best hospitals in America, Serena. They told him they could get him into Yale if he wanted to transfer colleges. Isn't that amazing?" Andrew exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's great. So when will you know." I held my breath; maybe I can just die now if he's to leave soon.

I could feel my face starting to turn blue, it had already been a good twenty seconds.

" I decided not to go anymore…" I let the air escape cautiously through my nose. He wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving, he wasn't leaving…me.

_Well we rarely ever sane  
I drive you crazy and you do the same  
_

"Meatball head!"

"Jerk!"

"Stupid!"

"Nerd"

"Klutz!"

"Ass!"

"Brat!"

"Playboy!"

"Ugly!"

"Annoying!"

"Okay, this is going nowhere. You drive me crazy, I drive you crazy."

"Finally, something I can agree with."

_But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows_

"Bye meatball head…" Darien said just in spite of me while exiting the arcade.

You know I actually don't hate that nickname. I love it; I just pretend to hate it so he keeps calling me it. I'm only his meatball head, no one else's.

_I'm feeling the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the knick of time_

I wonder why Darien didn't leave; I guess I can always ask him at the arcade.

"Hey there sweet cakes." Said a frumpy guy, with two men behind them

"Excuse me." I have to get outta here.

"Where do you think your going doll face?" I watched all 3 of them inch closer to me, forcing me to retreat back into an alleyway.

"HE-" One of the men's sticky hand's enclosed my mouth, I already felt violated. Knowing it was just the beginning of this nightmare that I wouldn't wake up from I started to cry.

"Shush up girly or your going to get it." One of the men said flashing a knife in front of my eyes. "Now if you just do what we say we won't cause any harm to your body, just pleasure." Someone please save me.

One of them men forced their lips on mine, giving me painful kisses. While out of the corner of my eye I saw one of them slashing their dagger though my shirt. I wanted everything to stop. I wanted my first time to be with Darien. Darien…save me.

I shut my eyes so the scene wouldn't be as horrific, but I still felt their hands groping my body, and those acid kisses still being forced on me. Right when I wished it all away, I first felt no more hands, then no more lips on me. I thought I was dead. But instead I opened my eyes to find Darien staring at me with his ocean blue eyes, and those three men beaten to a pulp on the floor.

_I'm riding the highs I'm digging the lows  
Cuz at least I feel alive_

He came down to his knees, as my broken body was lying on the ground. He gently picked me up and held me in his arms. His eyes were filled with remorse as he looked at my ragged attire now up and down. "Are you hurt?" I shook my head. "Then I got here in time?" he asked me with a hint of hope in his voice. I nodded. The feeling of those kisses were a bad image burned in my brain but right now I feel safe in his arms. Then in a flash he shot up as his eyes filled with burning rage.

"What were you thinking! You never walk near here. Don't you know how dangerous it is? You practically begged them to rape you." I started to cry out of shame this time, not in fear. He's right I am stupid. "Wait, no Serena I'm sorry. I shouldn't have reacted like that. It's just, when I was across the street I saw those men force you in the alleyway. It scared the hell out of me, and got me so angry." He's confusing me. First he's sad, then mad, then scared. Okay, but not in that order.

"And if you were killed right then from those men, I don't know if I could of kept on living. Because I…I love you." He loves me? He loves me. HE LOVES ME!

_I never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you_

"I love you too Darien."

"You know Meatball head, I mean Serena-"

"-I like Meatball head."

"Well Meatball head, you're the only person I know who could make a person feel scared, happy, loved, angry, jealous, annoyed-"

"-HEY!"

"Just kidding. But I think you get the point. And I rather not feel all of those emotions towards any other person but you."

"Me too." We sealed our silent promise to each other with a kiss.

**(READ ME: **_So if this is liked a lot, it will not be a one shot. I have more ideas for it if I get reviews. How you ask? More songs are meant to be written to follow the story line. So tell me what you think. PinkPanther)_


End file.
